diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ElPrimordial
Hi there, ElPrimordial! Welcome to the , and thank you for your contribution on User blog:Pryamus/Unique Monsters DONE!!!! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We are happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Tephra! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :''- The Diablo Wiki staff'' About the picture Hello El, I don't think there is a lore-wise meaning behind these, those were simply included into manual and never really used again. They were added into the Magic article, though. It happens that artists have to discard some objects like this due to time constraints, or simply because there's no significant place in lore for them. I like the symbols, however. Pryamus (talk) 22:00, December 25, 2014 (UTC) :You are always welcome. About the writing: I think that at some point, both Diablo I and Diablo III teams considered creating authentic languages for the universe (much like Warcraft universe has them), but did not advance this idea any further; in result, Leah's writings are just random symbols. This simplification is often used in games (instead of creating separate languages for all races and nations, developers just make one, Common, and make everyone speak it; or one common and one racial-specific, like Elven in Dragon Age). Due to most video games made in English, usually common is proxied by English, and the secondary languages are either original or proxied by Latin. However, even in games that have separate languages, those usually have no writing system; at best it is proxied by Scandinavian runes. This is perfectly normal in fiction, although some players actually enjoy learning a fictional language with functional grammar (think of Klingon). Pryamus (talk) 20:30, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :Heh. Then share your thoughts after you finish D3 :) As of symbols: yep, at many times in-game symbols are inspired by real ones, but in the last few years, people do not tend to copy existing ones. An example is using the cross as holy symbol in Diablo series: it was used in D1 and D2, but in D3, it was replaced with a Zakarum sigil, psi-shaped. It's interesting to find parallels, but generally developers prefer making more or less original content. Another example is replacing Diablo's symbol, a pentagram, with an odd-shaped rune, which still remotely resembles a several-pointed star. It looks more authentic and menacing :) Pryamus (talk) 21:20, December 26, 2014 (UTC)